Peggy's first period
by Hamilloves
Summary: Peggy's having her first period and she doesn't know what to do


It was a rainy Saturday morning when Peggy woke up she was excited because this weekend her sister Eliza and their father Phillip went on a road trip so that meant she could spend the whole week with her big sister Angelica.

But her excitement ceased when she felt a pain in her lower stomach. Peggy just shrugged and went to the bathroom, she decided that maybe she had to use the bathroom and once she did her stomachache would go away.

Once Peggy pulled her pants down and stopped in her tracks when she saw a red stain. Peggy seemed to stare at the stain in her underwear for the longest time when finally she started to panick. She pulled up her pants and started pacing around the bathroom then stopped when she felt those cramps starting up again.

Peggy had to do something she couldn't just stay in the bathroom all day and besides she was grateful she didn't get it when her father was home how mortifying that would be.

Peggy went into her room and buried her face in the pillow trying her hardest not to cry she didn't know why she was so upset.

"Peggy are you ok?" Somebody said and Peggy lifted her head to see Angelica staring at her.

"Hmm of yeah Angelica just fine I just um need to get dressed and stuff you know great way to start the day." Peggy said and she laughed so Angelica wouldn't question her any further.

"Ok Peggy." Angelica said shaking her head.

 _Why is Peggy acting so weird_ Angelica thought to herself shrugging it off she just walked downstairs forgetting the whole scene.

Peggy put on a navy blue tshirt and some jeans and put her hair in a bun and walked downstairs to see Angelica poking breakfast.

Peggy sighed her cramps were hurting her so bad she didn't even think she could eat breakfast. Peggy just sat at the table and waited until Angelica finished making breakfast every minute or so squeezing her eyes tightly because her cramps were hurting her so bad.

Finally Angelica put the pancakes on the table and as Angelica dug in Peggy played with the pancakes with her fork.

"Peggy is something wrong?" Angelica asked and Peggy look at her a hard lump forming in her throat and tears welled in her eyes.

She could tell her sister she got her period Angelica had been getting period since she was 12 Peggy was 13 and besides at least her father wasn't asking the question Angelica had just asked her.

"Angelica can I tell you something?" Peggy asked and Angelica looked up from eating her pancakes.

"Yeah." Angelica awnsered she looked at her sister and suddenly Peggy burst into tears Angelica sat next to her at the table and started to rub her back.

"Peggy what happened? Who did this? Who do I need to fight?" Angelica asked trying to be serious and comical at the same time and Peggy shook her head.

"Angelica I I-" Peggy stuttered but she couldn't get the guts to tell her sister about her menarche.

"I just miss daddy and Eliza that's all." Peggy lied and Angelica frowned knowing something else was up but she didn't want to irritate Peggy.

Meanwhile Peggy was angry with herself why couldn't she tell Angelica she got her period Angelica was easy to talk to and Peggy could talk to Angelica about any other thing in the world why was this so hard?

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotions Peggy slammed the chair at the table and ran upstairs to her room bursting into tears once again.

Angelica just sat at the table staring where her sister was sitting at and suddenly start to think Peggy was keeping something from her and she didn't know what.

Angelica wrapped Peggy's pancakes and put them in fridge and cleared the dishes maybe if she let Peggy thinks for a while Peggy would confide in her.

When Angelica was done she went upstairs and knocked on Peggy's bedroom door.

"Angelica is that you?" Peggy asked and Angelica smiled.

"No it's dad of course it's me." Angelica said trying to be funny.

Peggy sarcastically laughed and Angelica walked into the room.

"Angelica I lied when I told you I missed daddy I mean I do miss him but that wasn't why I was crying." Peggy told Angelica and Angelica sat on Peggy's bed while Peggy laid her head in Angelica's lap.

"Why were you crying?" Angelica asked and Peggy took a deep breath.

"This morning before breakfast I um I got my period." Peggy said and tears fell down her cheeks. "I didn't know what to do I panicked so I didn't say anything to you im sorry."

Angelica laughed lightly.

"Peggy you don't have to say sorry I know how overwhelming it could be to get your period especially the first but Peggy you're not alone Eliza and I have been through the exact same thing and at least you had it luckier than us." Angelica told Peggy stroking her hair. "I got mine at school and Eliza got hers during a speech wearing a white skirt."

"I guess I'm lucky I got mines at home." Peggy told Angelica and a groan escaped from her mouth.

"I know that face you're having cramps." Angelica said and Peggy nodded.

"Listen how about you come to my room and I have everything you need chocolate, pads and tampons." Angelica told her younger sister and Peggy smiled.

"And then we could hit up the mall." Peggy said and Angelica carried Peggy bridal style to her room.


End file.
